


Kinktober - Branding

by YariChan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Branding, Janathan needs to chill, Jervis needs a hug, Kinktober, M/M, Or not, non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan





	

\- Vamos, vamos…  Cuanto más te resistas más te dolerá.

Fueron las palabras que resonaron por la habitación e hicieron estremecer el cuerpo de Jervis más aún.  No sabía dónde estaba, pero no parecía especialmente nuevo, ni especialmente limpio.

El suelo estaba lleno de cristales rotos, metales oxidados e incluso algún que otro preservativo y alguna jeringuilla. Sin embargo las condiciones insalubres no era lo que más le preocupaba, puesto que en las manos de Jonathan se encontraba un fino palo de hierro. No sería para nada alarmante si no fuese porque una de las puntas de dicho objeto estaba caliente. Muy caliente.

Jervis reconoció el objeto enseguida, era uno de esas herramientas que determinadas personas usaban para marcar a su ganado, pero nunca había visto uno de cerca.  En un primer momento no entendió del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero él atado a una cama, boca abajo y con los pantalones a medió bajar le ayudó un poco a resolver el misterio.

Jonathan pensaba marcarlo como si de una asquerosa vaca se tratase. Por supuesto intento revolverse y soltar las cuerdas que agarraban sus muñecas a la oxidada y vieja cabecera de la cama, pero fue imposible.

\- Te aseguro que no dolerá más que unos minutos.

Mentía. Por supuesto que eso tenía que doler. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir alguna que otra paliza de Batman de vez en cuando, pero un hierro abrasando su piel era ya otro asunto. Intentó convencerle de que no lo hiciera, de que hiciera con su cuerpo cualquier otra cosa… Pero eso no hizo más que irritar a Jonathan, quien no sin antes dejar el hierro en la especie de hoguera que había montado, se dirigió a la cama. Propinó un par de golpes en las mejillas de Jervis con el dorso de su mano y se agachó. Al levantarse en su mano destacaba un rollo de cinta adhesiva. Corto un trozo y lo pego sobre sus labios.

Jonathan suspiro. Le habría encantado oír los gritos de Jervis pero si no había forma de que se callase esa era la única opción. Volvió a agarrar el hierro, disfrutando de la sensación de calor que ya empezaba a despedir el mango. Se acercó a la cama de nuevo, y sin pensárselo dos veces estampó la parte ardiendo en la piel de Jervis.

A pesar de la mordaza improvisada pudo escuchar lo que sin cinta de por medió habría sido un desgarrador grito. Estaba disfrutando de la visión ante él. Un par de segundos más tarde dejó caer el hierro al suelo, complacido con su obra. 

Se colocó por la parte delantera de la cama. Los ojos de Jervis estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo aún temblaba bastante. Jonathan no iba a mentir, esa imagen le excitaba demasiado. Con una sonrisa de maníaco volvió a su sitio anterior y lo único que Jervis pudo oír antes de sentir un dolor brutal fueron unos pantalones siendo desabrochados. 

Jonathan no se  había conformado con hacerle sufrir de esa manera, si no que ahora estaba disfrutándolo. Siguió frotando su miembro contra la enrojecida, y algo sangrienta, nalga de Jervis durante un par de minutos hasta que finalmente se corrió.

\- Un artista siempre firma sus obras.


End file.
